


What Happens in Wainterre

by ravelingsea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hand Jobs, Idk what else to tag this with uh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelingsea/pseuds/ravelingsea
Summary: Noctis needs some time alone. His best friend Prompto is more than happy to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I just love these two a lot. I might write more when work stops being such an ass. Anyway my first fic here yay

It's been over two weeks since he and his friends left crown city. Between being on the road at day and sleeping in one tent or one hotel room to save money, Noctis hasn't had five minutes to himself.

Which has now starting to give him problem, namely one that pressed uncomfortably against the front of his pants. These past couple days, not even the unattractive sight of sabertusk carcasses could do a damn thing to alleviate it.

Noctis jolted awake at two AM when Gladio turned in his sleep and his hand accidentally brushed against Noctis' arm. Biting back a frustrated groan, he quietly stepped outside the tent. This can't go on forever. He has to do _something_ about it, and fast. As in right now.

He could see the headline. _Prince Noctis found dead close to a haven, possible Iron Giant attack? Eyewitnesses said he was not wearing pants._

But if he wants to be future king, he has to learn how to handle issues and take risks, and damn it if this isn't exactly that.

After ensuring there were no suspicious sounds nearby, he hurriedly stepped down the haven. He was already panting by the time he flopped down on the ground. He hastily unzipped his pants, fumbling over the lube cap in his hurry, and let out a small moan when the cool night air hit his rock hard cock. He wasted no time in giving it quick strokes.

_Fuck, yes. That's the stuff._

He tried his best not to make any sounds, but there's only so much biting own lower lip can do. As his hand movements grew quicker, it got more and more difficult to restrain his voice, so he pressed one hand against his mouth to prevent more sounds from coming out.

And that's when Noctis heard it. Or at least when he thought he did. A quiet growl indicating a daemon is appearing somewhere.

He stopped moving and tried to listen more carefully. The wind might have carried the noise from someplace far, or he might be hearing things. Whatever it is, he didn't hear it any more, so it was pretty safe to continue, but needless to say he has to start again from the beginning.

He's only gotten to several strokes when he heard a voice behind him.

"Noct?"

\----

Prompto didn't believe his eyes at first. Or more accurately, the first whole three minutes. He'd only woken up for some water, found that Noctis wasn't in the tent and wondered where his best friend had gone to, and when he got down here, bathed in subtle glow of moonlight, there's the prince, pleasuring himself.

Prompto had to rub his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But upon hearing Noctis' muffled moans, which sent weird shiver to the back of his neck, he knew he wasn't dreaming. For one, the voice that came out of the prince's mouth definitely wasn't one that he's familiar with. And, damn it, what an attractive sound that was. Prompto practically held his breath, fist clenched, internally urging Noctis along and praying that more noises will come out, which eventually lead to proof number two that he wasn't dreaming -- now he's completely aware that he's getting hard.

Prompto silently watched as Noctis jerked himself off, dark hair swaying in the wind as he occasionally threw his head back. The way he bit his lower lip. The rise and fall of his chest under his t-shirt. Prompto's always thought that the prince would look good even when he's yawning, but this sight was almost too much. He couldn't wait for Noctis to come, he wanted to know what kind of face and voice he would make then.

Prompto saw Noctis' head whipped to the side for a second, and he was so sure that the prince had seen him. But that didn't seem to be the case, as he continued what he was doing moments later.

Prompto saw his frustrated sigh, and Prompto, dancing on that thin line between altruism and long time crush, felt like he needed to help.

So he called out to him. Surprise doesn't even begin to describe the look on the prince's face, but before he had time to recover, or worse, put his pants back on, Prompto already sat in front of him, thanking gods for, holy crap, the full view of Noctis' cock, that made him wish his eyes were his camera so he could have a picture of this.

"Wait, Prompto, i-it's not--"

But Prompto wasn't going to let him run away. He pulled his prince close, hand on the back of his head. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

"I'll help."

Satisfied with the bewildered look he received from his prince, he picked up the lube from the ground and poured a generous amount on his palm. In the spirit of not wasting any time, Prompto took Noctis on his hand, the satisfying weight and heat stripped away any lingering thoughts that this was a dream. Prompto began stroking, and the small moan from Noctis' mouth close to his ear did something to his own groin.

"Prompto, just what are you-- aah!"

Less talk was exactly what Prompto needed. He knew he wouldn't be able to properly explain his actions to the prince right now. He'll apologize later if need be, but for now he just wanted to stay like this, Noctis' weight on his shoulder, his increasingly louder lascivious moans in his ear, his hard cock in his hand.

"Tell me... Noct... How is it? Is it good enough?"

"M-more..."

"Hmm..? I can't hear you."

Prompto felt Noctis' fingers grabbing the back of his shirt. "More... H-harder.."

Smiling a little, Prompto replied, "Yes, Your Highness."

\----

He's so good at this. How come he's so good at this?

Noctis didn't have an answer to that, mostly because he was busy enjoying, savouring every stroke Prompto gave to his cock. He started out with languid strokes, which turned into hard, fast ones that made his mind go blank. Both his arms are around Prompto now, desperately anchoring himself, as he felt like he might pass out any time now. Noctis couldn't hold back a moan when Prompto's fingers traveled along the sensitive skin of his balls. He felt Prompto's finger wiping pre-cum from the tip of his cock, immediately followed by an approving groan.

"You wanna come, don't you? You can come."

Noctis scoffed. He wanted to make a smart comment especially when a minute ago his hand accidentally brushed against Prompto's crotch and sure enough, his best friend was also hard down there.

"Shut up and make me."

Clearly welcoming the invitation, Noctis immediately felt a light bite right on his pulse point on his neck, followed by sweeping tongue, that made him couldn't bite back a moan.

"Prompto....! Aaahh..!"

Prompto kissed his way down to his collarbone, leaving behind trail of pink marks.

"I..I'm going to..."

Prompto pulled back, and through half-lidded eyes Noctis could swear he saw him licking his lip before saying, "I want to watch... I want to watch you come.."

"You idiot-" was all Noctis could say, before the blonde stroked his cock harder, and Noctis threw his head back from the pleasure. Thankfully Prompto's hand supported him -- sometimes he forgot how strong he was. Embarrassed that Prompto was watching him almost without blinking, Noctis raised a hand to cover his face, at which Prompto grip the base of his cock hard that made the prince gasp.

"Aw, that won't do, Noct. I said I wanna watch. Show me your face, or I'm not gonna let you come."

"You little-" Noctis began his protest, but lowered his hand nonetheless. He's not taking any chances. A smile of triumph on his face, Prompto continued. Slender fingers around Noctis' cock, in sure, fast, maddening up and down strokes, occasionally visiting the tip and gathered more pre-cum that pooled.

"I'm.. coming... ha.. aah..!"

Prompto took Noctis' warm face in one hand, watching and listening as a moan ripped out of his throat. A drop of cum fell on Noctis' jaw, just under the corner of his mouth. Prompto slowly dragged his finger towards it, slowly smearing the warm liquid close to Noctis' parted lips. He swallowed hard. The prince was spent, completely open, and quite honestly the only thing better than listening to his hitched breaths right now is if Prompto stand up and fuck his mouth right then and there. But soon he heard the unmistakable growl of daemon appearing nearby.

Prompto let out an exaggerated sigh. "Looks like we're out of time. Let's go back. Can you stand?"

"..huh?" Noctis blinked twice -- _gods his eyelashes are so long_ \-- still bewildered, before eventually answered, "y-yeah."

Prompto helped him up anyway, partly because the other party was not being very convincing. Noctis had zipped up his pants as best as he could. He picked up the lube and returned it to Noctis' pocket -- he figured it's not something Ignis would like to find in the morning. They slowly made their way back up to the haven.

"Hey, Prompto?"

Prompto felt his heart stop. Damn it. That's it. He's dead meat. RIP. He knew Noctis had just upgraded his Engine Blade to the old man Cid, too.

"Y-yeah?"

"We're gonna have to do our own laundry first thing in the morning. I won't hear the end of it from Ignis."

Chuckling, mostly in relief, Prompto answered, "Definitely. Sleep tight for now, Noct."

-

 


End file.
